


Don’t kill the CCG

by Theheirofslytherin45



Series: Oneshots [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Amon is a douchebag, CCG people is gonna get killed, Kidnapping, M/M, Mates, Mating Bond, Multi, No Sex, Protective mates, angry ghouls, don’t hurt Kaneki, drabble?, loving mates, mating calls, protective Uta, protective Yomo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theheirofslytherin45/pseuds/Theheirofslytherin45
Summary: Kaneki gets kidnapped by a CCG, and while he really wants to kill the guy, Kaneki decides to wait for his mates....





	Don’t kill the CCG

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This story can also be found on FanFiction.Net...   
> please enjoy!!!

Kaneki’s P.O.V

‘How did this happen again.’ I thought while looking up at the CCG who was… threatening me?   
To be true he was just rambling about how the others would come and kill me.   
‘He must be one of the new ones. Huh that makes sense, but can’t he just shut up he’s giving me a headache.’ I was trying really hard not to yell at him.   
‘Gotta keep your cool Kaneki, you don’t wanna rip this human apart. It’s not his fault that he’s so annoying.’ 

“You heard that you disgusting monster, they’re on their way. And then we are gonna cut you into pieces… but your head is safe do you wanna know why? A reliable source have told us that you ghouls have mates, and I would love to leave behind your head. Only to see your mates expression, she’s gonna be so sad.  
‘She? This human is stupid. I’m a submissive ghoul, that means my mate is a he. Plus I have two mates.’ I could feel my mates calling to me through our bond. I tried to spread my scent so that they could find me faster.

“Where is it?” 

“It’s in here boss.” The annoying human answered.

“Great work, now stand back. Amon would you please show this thing it’s place.”  
‘Now I remembered how it happened, I was out hunting with Touka when we got separated, and then I met the newbie who funny enough knocked me unconscious, took me to an abandoned warehouse and bound me.’ I looked up at the person who was walking steadily towards me. Wait aren’t that!.. oh so his name is Amon.

“Why so silent, last time we met you were crying about how much you didn’t want to hurt anyone. Did you get second thoughts.” He said in a very cold tone.  
Amon raised his quinque and was ready to make the first blow when suddenly a roar erupted. 

“Well now you did it, I hope that you are fine with losing an arm or possibly your life.” I said sadistic. And suddenly two CCG people were lying down on the ground, one had his head ripped off and the other had a hole through his stomach.

TokyoghoulTokyoghoulTokyoghoul

The robes that bound me were cut off and I was lifted up into the arms of Yomo.

“It is a shame that the last one ran away he seemed like a great entertainment.”  
Uta whined. “Well at least our lovely Ken is safe.” He said with a smirk playing on his lips.

“Yes he is, and now we’re getting him home. C’mon Kaneki let’s get home.” Yomo said as he picked me up. I was slowly starting to close my eyes.

“Don’t sleep now Ken, We’re not done with you yet. You’re gonna get punished when we get home. But don’t worry it’s gonna be very pleasurable.” Uta said with lust lacing his voice.   
In that moment a thought came to my mind. 

‘I’m never gonna regret my choice of mating with these two dorks, we may have our ups and downs. But I would always choose them, in any lifetime and every universe it would always be them.’


End file.
